Alena
) | powers = Hydrokinesis Sonokinesis Teleportation Energy bolts | actor = Althea Ablan (young Alena) | debut = Episode 7; Chapter 10 | death = | final = }} Sang'gre Alena is the third daughter of Minea and the keeper of the Water Gem. Appearance Since her childhood, Alena had been wearing green attire, a color associated to Adamya and the Water Gem. Personality Alena is the most kindhearted and romantic of the four Sang'gre siblings. She has no aspirations of becoming the next queen of Lireo for the queen could never marry, and only wishes for one true love and start her own family. History Princess of Lireo Alena was daughter of Queen Minea of Lireo and a Sapiryan named Enuo, who saved her elder half-sister Amihan from death. She and her younger full sister Danaya were born sometime after Prince Raquim and Amihan went to the human world. Alena appears to be closest to Amihan. Since she does not want to be queen, because it will deprive her of the right to marry, Alena gave moral support to Amihan's bid for the crown. In the contest that determined the succession, she rejoiced after she was defeated, since she lost the chance to be queen. Following the theft of the Fire Gem by her sister Pirena, Alena was granted the Water Gem for safekeeping. Romance with Ybarro Alena met the mandirigma Ybarro, whom she disliked at first. But when Ybarro saved her during the war against the Hathors, her opinion of him changed. Alena's use of the Water Gem to create a great tide forced the Hathors to retreat. Alena soon accepted Ybarro's love. Their meeting place is near a river, where they first met. When Amihan got pregnant, she expressed her wish to meet the man in her dream, who is actually Ybarro. Neither Alena or Amihan knew about it, so Alena said she wants Amihan to meet the man. Hitano, a Lirean soldier who loves Alena, informs Aquil that she has fallen for a mandirigma. Aquil informs the queen mother, Minea, who rejects Ybarro as unworthy. Alena was prohibited from leaving the palace. Amihan, wishing to see the mandirigma who had captivated her sister, was surprised to see Ybarro, the man in her dreams. Alena, knowing that Ybarro is still waiting for her in their meeting place, asks for Amihan's permission to leave the palace, but she refused. Later that night, Alena learns of her mother's death, so she mourns. Ades consoles her. She rejoiced, however, at the birth of her niece Lira. Breakup with Ybarro Ybarro meets Alena in the palace of Lireo. She tells him of her mother's death and her niece's birth. The information she gave him on how her niece was conceived makes Ybarro conclude that he was the father. She tells him that she will find an opportunity to escape. Alena was present when Pirena returned and asked for forgiveness. Initially neutral, Alena intercedes to save Pirena when Danaya was ready to execute her for treason. Alena follows Danaya's lead in blessing Lira with her gem. Alena continues to reject Hitano. Alena had Awoo accompany her to Ybarro. After receiving similar advice from Amihan and Apitong, Ybarro decides to break up with Alena. Alena was heartbroken and beats him up before leaving. While traveling with Danaya and Imaw, Alena's party was attacked by a fire-breathing dragon. She raises a water barrier to protect them from attack. Hitano attacks the beast with a spear, making it retreat. As Hitano continued to pledge himself to her, Alena flatly advised him to look for someone else, for she had sworn to herself never to love anyone anymore. Alena still weeps when thinking about Ybarro, especially treasuring the wood carving he made for her. Outwardly, however, she tries to maintan a posture of having moved on. Alena was present during Mira's banyuhay, where she gave her a present. Amihan confided to Alena that she is having doubts if Mira is really her daughter. Alena advises her that Mira must not know. She also theorizes that it may be because Amihan did not love Mira's father. Alena passes by a rock on which Ybarro had carved their names, as a "witness" to their love. Alena destroys it through her voice, believing that it is worthless, for her love did not last. Longing On an issue of a potential conflict between mandirigmas and animals, Alena speaks for the mandirigmas and counsels the queen that they should be armed so they could defend themselves. Amihan took this to mean that Alena still loved Ybarro. Alena admitted that she tried to forget about Ybarro, but could not. Amihan apologized to her, but Alena said Amihan did nothing wrong. Amihan resolved that Alena's happiness was more important to her, and summoned Pagaspas to fetch Ybarro. Amihan then spoke to Alena and told her she would soon have her happiness, but did not elaborate on this point. Alena was training with Danaya and Pirena on the use of their elemental powers when Amihan arrived and told her of Ybarro's death. The sisters console Alena. Alena goes to the camp of the mandirigmas to verify Ybarro's reported death. When she learned that no body had been found, she began hoping that Ybarro was still alive and would return. Even after several years, Alena continues the search for Ybarro, getting her updates from dolphins. She returned from her trip outside the palace with Danaya and Pirena, who had also been away for some time. They were welcomed by Mira. She was part of the queen's small council where the fate of the missing Encantados were discussed. When Pirena said they should not waste their time looking for people who do not want to be found, Alena was affected and volunteered to lead the search party. Abilities Powers As a Sang'gre, Alena has ability to teleport. This ability has some limitations. Alena acquired the power to manipulate water by virtue of the Water Gem. *She created a great tide during the rebellion of Pirena, which made the Hathors retreat *According to Danaya, Alena could drown all Hathoria Alena can create water-based images, such as jellyfish. Alena can command aquatic creatures, such as dolphins. Alena also has the power of sonokinesis. This power may have been derived from the Water Gem, because she did not display this power before she acquired the gem. *She pulverized a rock through a song Alena could shape-shift into any sea creature as seen after she gave birth to Kahlil. She transformed into a sea turtle in order to recover from her injuries, but unlike the instant healing powers granted by the Earth Gem, she will be able to recuperate for a much longer period of time under the sea. It is possible she acquired this ability from the Water Gem even if she is no longer its keeper, as Sang'gres have the ability to retain the gems' powers to a certain extent even if it has already left their possession. Other skills Weaponry Alena's main weapon is the javelin called Agos (Filipino for "flow"). Relatives Trivia * Despite playing the role of Alena, the third of the Sang'gres, Gabbi Garcia, who plays the role, is the youngest of the 4 in real life. She is 17 years old at the time Encantadia 2016 premiered. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gre Category:Royalty Category:Mixed ancestry Category:Main character Category:Sapiryan